moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Allrick Ashcroft
Bishop Allrick Ashcroft is a seated member of the Council of Bishops and Lord Chancellor of the Church. Allrick was born to a wealthy family in Kul Tiras. His mother was a native to the naval state, while his father was from the lands of Arathi. Appearance Allrick is a tall man standing around 6’1” while only weighing 189Ibs. He has dark brown hair, thought to be from his father, and nice thick facial hair, trimmed neatly, revealing some of the pale skin on his face. He has light Blue eyes, again thought to be passed down from his father. Allrick usually can be seen in his white priestly garments when around the cathedral and town, but unknown to many, he cares to relax in baggy ‘peasant’ clothing when around his family’s estate or just out doing leisurely activities. (Writing in Progress.) Early Life Ashcroft was born to a wealthy family in the town of Drisburg, Kul Tiras a few years before the first war. His mother was a native of Kul Tiras, while his father was a soldier from a noble house in Arathor. His mother and father were wed for political gain between the two noble houses, but in time his mother and father fell to truly love one another, which produced a strong loving and caring boy; Allrick Ashcroft. Allrick had a great childhood. He spent most of his time in Kul Tiras with his mother while his father was away, but when his father returned the family would pack up and head out to the Ashcroft's estate in Arathi. To this day, Allrick refers to himself as both a native of Kul Tiras and Arathi, even though some say you cannot have both, he tries to bring unity to all. There were many activities that Allrick enjoyed doing while in Kul Tiras or Arathi. One activity that Allrick enjoyed out of all of them was swimming. He would go to the lake or the ocean every day and just swim around with friends or on his own. Sometimes people held swim races and Allrick would always compete and come out the winner. Another activity that the young boy loved to do was read. Allrick would try to collect as many books as he could around either estate. Most of the time Allrick enjoyed reading about history and philosophy, even though he could not always understand what it meant, he had a very intelligent mind and would always ponder the words for as long as he had to in order to understand the meaning of the text, or at least until he thought he understood the text. The Ashcroft's family was a very religious family devoted to the teachings of the Church of the Holy Light. Allrick’s mother would always take him to the chapel to pray and listen to the scriptures being taught. When they were in Arathi, his father, mother and him would all go to the chapel in Stromgarde and gather to pray and listen to the teachings. Allrick began to show interest in the Light early in his teens, and he would begin to read books written about the Light and its teachings and that sparked the idea of priesthood in the young man. Antonius started going to the chapel every day to study the teachings of the Light and to speak with the priests, asking as many questions as he could, increasing his personal knowledge of the Light and its practices. Allrick’s father had always wanted his son to be a warrior like himself and lead men into battle, but he saw how passionate his son was about this path and supported him every step of the way. He even sought out a priest to tutor his son. When Allrick became of age he was sent off to the Tirisfal monastery to study the ways of priesthood. There Allrick met a man named Ralph Riddle; a distant cousin of his. Antonius and Riddle became very good friends over the years they spent studying together in the Monastery. They would go out hunting together in their spare time, they would read as many tombs as they could find around the monastery and they would also go around preaching together, spreading the teachings of the Light. The two had a very long and interesting journey together through their years in the Monastery, until time came when they were ordained as Priests of the Holy Light. Allrick was sent off to his native homeland of Arathi, while Riddle was sent to a small chapel in Lordaeron. Allrick did not see his cousin for a very long time after. The ways of the Light and Priesthood Allrick was sent all around the Kingdom of Arathi to preach the ways of the Light and to help those in need. Allrick specialized in canon law and joined the Office of Inquiry, exposing heretics and keeping the teachings of the Light from being abused or altered. Allrick travelled all around Arathi and Lordaeron, carrying out his duties to the Church and the Light. The Father became a figure of law and held great influence within the church and the Office. As he continued his work he began to discover more and more cases of cultists within his reports and investigations in the Inquisition. The priest began to look at these reports closer and he discovered a lead that could have brought the culprit down, but then suddenly out of nowhere reports of an invasion in Stormwind began to circle the church and the Royal Court of Arathi. Then it came; Orcs began to pour out of the newly opened “Dark portal”. Allrick could not do much to assist directly in the invasion, but when the refugees started to pour into Lordaeron and Arathi, he administrated a refugee camp. The good Father tried to make sure all in his camp had a sufficient supply of food, water, and medical aid in order to keep them safe while their homes were under siege. When Allrick was not busy assisting the refugees, he began to study these foul invaders and try to find a weakness or a way to convert. Many though he was insane, and sometimes he also thought he was going crazy so after a sudden increase in work he quit studying the beasts and continued to carry out his priestly duties. In time the war that would be known as the “First War” to many came to an end, with people believing the Orcs had been defeated. After all his effort and work he put into his first diocese in Stromgarde, Allrick was reassigned to a diocese in Kul Tiras for reasons unknown to him. When Allrick arrived in Kul Tiras he was assigned as a religious liaison between the church and the royal court of Kul Tiras. During his time in the Royal Court, Allrick met many influential people that would later help him in the future. Even though he wasn’t doing what he was truly good at, he did learn to love his new assignment as it helped him create unity between the church and the people. The See of Green Allrick was put to work immediately after he arrived. The Lord-Admiral summoned him to the Royal Court the moment he stepped off the ship. When he arrived, the man the Alliance calls the Lord-Admiral called him up at once to speak. Allrick came out of that Royal Court with yet another new assignment. He was entitled the military Liaison of the Church, assigned to the Fifth Expeditionary Fleet. Allrick served the Church and his nation proudly. He helped heal many of the injured and provided spiritual guidance to the men and woman serving. Allrick served for many years as a liaison between the Church and the navy, even thru the second war. If there was anything that he took from the wars; he began to utterly despise Orcs, like many others within Kul Tiras. When the second war ended Allrick returned to Stromgarde to find his father in a very ill state. Allrick stayed for a few weeks but sadly his father passed away, leaving the family and the land to Allrick. After the funeral of his father, Allrick returned to Kul Tiras to continue his work there. All Allrick did was work, to keep his mind off of the many deaths in his family and the other tragedies that have happened so recently. Eventually rumors started to spread about some sort of plague in Lordaeron. Allrick was sent to Lordaeron along with many members of the Inquisition to investigate this new plague. When the results of the plague came to Light it horrified many members of the Inquisition, knowing they could do nothing to prevent it. The aims of the Inquisition began to change at that point. Instead of investigating it like they were assigned, they began to evacuate civilians and began setting up medical centers. The Inquisition eventually had to retreat to safe ground as many towns and villages in Lordaeron began to fall to this illness. Allrick and his fellow members of the Office of Inquiry could do nothing, but watch the great Kingdom of Lordaeron fall to nothing. Allrick and the Inquisition eventually made its way out of Lordaeron, and he arrived back at Kul Tiras – life in shambles once more. Allrick did as much as he could for the war effort, but it wasn’t enough. The Northern Kingdoms began to fall, one after another. At this time the battle-hardened priest was about ready to give up, when a man approached him one day. This man was none other than Lord Eric Manstein. Manstein spoke about the Kingdom of Stormwind and how he would always be welcome to go to those lands and serve out his duty to the Light there. Allrick began to contemplate going or not and finally he reached a decision. He would head to Stormwind to begin anew. The dream did not last long before he was required to once more go out with the Fifth Kul Tiran fleet and serve there. The land of Dirt and Dust (Writing in progress.) Return to Arathi (Writing in progress.) Elevation to Priorage (Writing in progress.) Appointment to Bishop (Writing in progress.) Lord Chancellor of the Church (Writing in progress.) Current Offices Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Stromic Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:House of Antonius Category:Order of the Crimson Fist Category:Bishops Category:Diocese of Stromgarde